


Donni's Mommy

by Jasgirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Growth, Crossdressing, Cum Swallowing, Drugs, F/M, Feminization, Futanari, Incest, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Weight Gain, mindless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasgirl/pseuds/Jasgirl
Summary: A depraved and sex hungry mother with a  thick cock decides to use growth drugs to turn her cute teen son into a busty femme fuck slave.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 175





	1. Donni's special room

Risa spread the thick comforter over the plastic sheets she had purchased for her son's new oversized bed, the final touch for his new "bedroom". 

The room wasn't large (although it was larger than his current room down the hall). It was located in the back of the house, where visitors were unlikely to go. Indeed, the door made it look like a storage closet. The room was painted a lively pink, but had no windows, and the single door only opened from the outside. The bed was by far the largest thing in the room and the only real piece of furniture to sit on, but there was also a small cabinet with a video game console, a small mini-fridge full of bottled water and protein rich snacks. One corner of the small room housed a standing shower, toilet and sink. Risa had done all the work herself. Her baby boy would need to keep clean, after all. There was no chest of drawers, but a small closet was full of cute, girly outfits. Donni would never wear anything masculine again!

She lay back on the bed, eagerly looking forward to all the time she'd be spending in this room. She had been just 21 when she'd given birth to Donni. Risa had desperately wanted a daughter, and had been depressed for year at the thought of raising a son. She loved Donni dearly, but her fantasy had always been to have a daughter that she could turn into her own personal fuck toy. A pretty little girl that she could fuck endlessly with her throbbing cock and feed her hot, thick cum to. It was all Risa had wanted in life, and she had been thrilled a year ago on Donnie’s 18th birthday when she suddenly realized that her cute little boy could take the place of the daughter she had never had. She would turn Donni into her own personal sex slave. She would turn her young son into a cum addicted slut. She would feed him her special addictive cum every day, watching as it transformed his adorable little teen body thick and busty, watching as his breasts swelled and his ass and thighs packed on pounds. Watching as his tiny cock grew larger and larger even as his cute face grew more and more feminine.

Risa had spent the last year planning, building a perfect new room that would double as a prison for her son and a perfect place to explore their new relationship. Risa knew that her darling boy would be upset at first, confused and frightened by his mother's lust, angry that he would never be allowed to leave his room again and physically bruised by her oversized cock, but she hoped that with time a combination of her tender loving, her sexual attention and her addictive cum would win him over.

Risa showered and then changed. She wanted to look sexy for her son. At nearly 40 years old she was still in her prime, taller than most women she knew, with wide hips that gave way to thick thighs and strong legs. She pulled a pair of black panties up over her full, fat ass cheeks, making sure her cock fit through the hole in the front. It was 9 inches long and thick as her wrist, and it bobbed in front of her as she slipped her legs into her sheer stockings, then stepped into her heels. Her bra was next, straining to contain her enormous bust. She was larger than any woman she knew, but she couldn't wait till her son had titties that put her own to shame. Her cock throbbed at the thought. A bit of her special lipstick, made from her own semen with all of it's addictive properties, a moment to make sure her long, dark hair looked just right and to adjust her favorite glasses... now she was ready.

She wrapped her favorite robe around her. It was short to show off her thighs and too small to close over her breasts. Just the thing to seduce her son! She went to find him. It was time to show him his new room. Risa had kept the project a secret from him all year, promising him a surprise. She found Donni in the living room, watching tv. Risa stopped to watch him as he unknowingly enjoyed his final few moments of freedom. 

Donni was small for his age, just barely 5 feet tall. Slim with girlish hips and legs. Her son was often mistaken for a girl, and Risa knew that the children at school sometimes teased him about his girl looks.

"Donni?" She called out to him, catching his attention. His cute eyes went wide as he looked at her practically falling out of her robe. She imagined his little teen cock was rock hard. "Donni, mommy has a surprise for you. Something very, very special. Will you come with me?"

She took her cute teen son by the hand and led him to the back of the house and into his special new room. "What do you thing, honey boy? This is the special new room that mommy made just for you. We're going to have soooo much fun here. Mommy is going to show you so many new things. Would you like that, dear?"

It was all Risa could do to keep herself from stammering in excitement,and her rock hard cock was tenting her robe. It was finally happening. She was finally going to turn her innocent little boy into her personal fuck slave!

Donni was visibly confused. His mother hadn’t allowed him in this part of the house for months. Her son slowly looked around the pink room, with it’s cute pink wallpaper, easy to wash pink linoleum floor and pink bed with pink bedspread and fluffy pink pillows. Donni turned to her. “M-mom? Is this my special surprise? It’s a… it looks like a girl’s room. Is there going to be a girl living here?”

Risa slowly closed the door behind them and locked it with a click before walking up behind her son and pressing herself against him. She wrapped her hands around his chest, pulling him back against her enormous breasts until his head was wedged between them.

"Oh honey, don't be upset. I made this room especially for you. For your new life. I've donated all your old clothes to charity. You won't need them anymore. You'll be staying in this room from now on, so you won't need any clothes at all except for the pretty outfits I've made for you." 

Her cock throbbed against his back as she held him close. She leaned down, whispering in his ear in her most sultry voice. "This is your present, Donni. This is your new life. You're going to be a cute girl for Mommy from now on." Risa purolled over she undid her too-small robe and let it drop to the floor, revealing her overly voluptuous body and her stiff, thick cock to her son for the first time.

Donni looked up at his mother, confusion and fear masking his cute face. His mother looked so sexy, but why did she have a penis? How had he never noticed it before and why was it so big? “M-mom… w-what’s going on?”

"Honey, I've been dreaming about this for years. Planning it for years. I love you so much." She kneeled down in front of him, her oversized breasts wobbling in her revealing bra. Settling on her knees, she leaned forward, hands on his thighs and began to undo his pants.

"Now that you're 19 your life is about to change. Mommy is going to love you in a different way from now on. Mommy is going to make you feel good every day, I promise. But from now on you'll live in this room and you'll be a girl. You'll be a girl for me, won't you Donni?"

Risa gently tugged off his pants and underwear, leaving him sitting naked in just his shirt and socks. His cock was standing hard before her. "I’m going to make you feel good so that you understand how much I love you... and then it will be your turn!" With a smile Risa leaned forward and took the tip of her son's cock in her mouth. She closed her eyes as she greedily began to suck. She had been looking forward to her son's cock for years!

Donni let out a very feminie squeak as his mother wrapped her lips around his cock. The boy didn't understand what was happening, and was frozen with fear and arousal as his mother’s hot wet mouth enveloped his dick.

Encouraged by her son's response, Risa kept sucking, taking more and more of his cock in her mouth with each eager slurp. Her full, pillowy lips slid up and down his shaft as she savored his taste before slowly pulling back and letting his cock slip from her mouth.

"Does that feel good, honey? Do you like it when Mommy sucks on your cock? I know you do.” Risa could see her son trembling nervously, so she sat down on the bed beside him and wrapped one arm around him.

“I know this is all strange, but I want you to remember that your Mommy loves you and she wants you to feel good." She slowly started to stroke his cock with her hand as she spoke, looking him in the eyes. "Donni, I've always wanted a daughter more than anything, so I've decided to turn you into one. I know thats not what you want, but I think you'll grow to like it. And of course you don't have a choice. Mommy isn't ever going to let you out of this room again. But don't be sad! You're new job is to make your Mommy feel good every day, and if you do that well I'll make you feel good too, and give you special treats." She suddenly gripped his cock hard, the pleasurable stroking replaced by a pinching pain. "You want to make Mommy happy don't you, Donni? You want to be a good little girl for me?

Donni nodded as he winced. His cock was still rock hard, but the boy was absolutely frozen with fear, embarrassment and confusion.

Risa smiled, knowing she had her son just where she wanted him. She released her grip and started stroking again. "I have SO many plans for you, honey. So many things that will make me happy. Right now Mommy would like you to do something special for her. I know you're going to make such a sexy girl, and the first step is dressing up for Mommy. Donni, I want you to go to the closet and pick out something cute, then get dressed for me as I watch. Will you do that for me? If you do, I promise to give you a special treat!"

She let his cock go, licking the precum off her hand. She casually stroked her own cock as Donni slowly crossed the room and opened the closet. It was full of outfits, ranging from adorably cute to desperately slutty.

Risa watched intently as her son chose an outfit and slowly dressed himself, then smiled with satisfaction when he presented himself for her approval He had chosen a cute school girl outfit. It was probably the most normal option.

"Very cute, Donni. What a perfect choice! You've made Mommy very happy." She beckoned him over so she could look closer, asking him to turn she she could lift his skirt to get a better look at his cute butt cheeks divided by the lacy thong. She squeezed his ass. "Very cute, but not nearly big enough. Well, we'll fix that soon. Soon you'll have a plump, sexy ass that will even make Mommy jealous!"

Risa pulled her son onto the bed, squeezing him close, her large breasts pressing against his chest for just a moment, before she rolled him over and pinned him underneath her. She was on her hands and knees, her startled, crossdressing son underneath her, her enormous breasts pressing against his chest. Her hands pinned him to the bed, like a doll. Her own personal sex doll. Risa giggled at the thought.

"Now that you've made yourself cute for Mommy it's time for me to enjoy myself! You want Mommy to enjoy herself, don't you Donni?" Risa brought herself up to her knees, slowly moving forward until her son's head was between them, her meaty ass hovering above his face. Slowly she lowered herself until his face was buried between her ass cheeks. Risa could feel her son’s hot breath on her crotch as she began to grind back and forth, her wet cunt and sweaty balls pressed against her sons face. "Lick, Donni. Lick like a good girl!"

And he did, of course. Donni was too scared and too horney to do anything else. The small teen had fantasized about his mother’s fat ass for years, and even though he was cared and humiliated, dressed as a sexy schoolgirl, Donni still did as he was told and licked his Mother’s ass crack and tongued her asshole.

"Mmmm... thats right honey, eat Mommy's ass. Eat it like a good girl!" Risa's cock was throbbing as her son tounged her asshole. He was better than she had hoped! Before he could bring her to orgasm she pulled back, straddling his torso with her meaty thighs and making sure her futa dick was right in his face. "You did such a good job, honey! It's time for your reward. Mommy promised you a special treat, but you'll have to work for it." She gently thrust her crotch forward, her enormous cock slapping across his pretty face.

"I know you liked it when Mommy sucked on your dick. Now it's your turn to make Mommy feel good. I want you to open your mouth and suck my cock like a good girl. Take my big, fat dick in your mouth and suck on it like a popsicle. I know you won't like it at first Donni, but Mommy thinks that if you try it soon it will be your favorite thing in the world. Plus, if you do a good job you'll get the special treat I promised!"

Without waiting for a reply Risa pushed her cock forward, pressing it against Donni's mouth. She had waited so long to make her son her own personal cocksucker, she could barely stand it! Precum leaked out of her cock and smeared against her sons lips.

Donni tried to twist his head away, but it was no use, and as soon she opened his mouth to breath his mother forced her cock between his lips. The head filled his mouth, and it was so large that it barely fit. The taste was… it was… Donni couldn’t focus on it. Now that her cock was in his mouth, resisting ddn’t seem as important. His cock was so hard, and he was as turned on as he was afraid… suddenly it just seemed easier, simpler, to just suck and slurp on his mother’s dick instead of struggle.

"Thats a good girl. Such a good girl. Such a good little cocksucker. Risa cooed as she patted his head and ran her hand along his cheek. His mouth felt amazing around her engorged cock, and she was having to focus to keep herself from letting loose and brutally fucking her son's face. There'd be plenty of time for that later. Instead she gently pushed forward, letting him take a little more of her dick meat into his mouth with each slurp.

She knew her precum was working. His resistance was almost gone. It wasn't as potent as her cum, which was both an aphrodisiac and highly addictive, but it was enough to loosen his inhibitions and make him susceptible to suggestion. It also didn't have the transformative and feminizing qualities of her cum, but that hardly mattered. Donni would be full of her dick butter soon enough, in fact, it's all he'd ever eat from now on!

Just the thought of what she was going to turn her son into pushed Risa to the edge, and before she could stop herself she was erupting into her son's mouth, spurting load after hot load of potent nut sludge into Donni's mouth faster than he could swallow. "OHH! Oh fuck! Oh f-fuck, Donni! Swallow it! Swallow it! Swallow Mommy's cum!"

Donni’s eyes went wide as his mouth and throat was suddenly full of hot, thick cum. Before he could think to do anything else he was already swallowing, doing as he was told, desperately chugging his mother’s potent cum as she filled his mouth with spurt after spurt. Finally, after what seemed like 6 or 7 mouthfuls, she was done, and Donni was left panting and dazed, his head filled with the taste and smell of his mother’s rich cum.

Risa stroked her son't pretty face as he licked his lips clean of her cum. "Good girl. Good girl. You did such a good job. I can tell you like Mommy's cum. Didn't I say I was going to give you a special treat? Well, from now on you can have as much as you want. In fact, from now on thats all you'll get. But don't worry, honey. You'll love it soon enough!"

She didn't bother to tell him how her cum would quickly transform his cute little body, or how within hours he'd be craving another mouthful. Donni would find out about both soon enough!

Risa could feel her son's cock pressing against her ass as she straddled his chest. "You did such a good job, Mommy is going to give you another treat!" Slowly she backed up until she was squatting over his trembling cock. She pulled her panties to the side and slowly lowered herself down until the tip of her son's dick was spreading her pussy lips. "You've been a good girl, and good girls sometimes get to put their dick inside Mommy. But only if you tell me how much you loved my cock. Only if you tell me how much you love being a girl for mommy! Mommy's cute little cocksucker!"

Donni was dazed and panting, and still scared about his new predicament. But… but his sexy mother had sucked his dick, and let him lick her ass, and now her hot, drooling pussy was abut to envelop his cock. And… and e had made him dress up and suck her cock too, but… but her cum… her cum… all Donni could think about was his mommy’s cum.

“I… I liked… I liked Mommy’s cock…” It didn’t seem so strange to say it. It almost made Donnia happy. 

"I know you did. I know you're my good girl. And good girl's get Mommy's pussy!" Risa slowly sank down on her son's cock, letting it split her pussy lips and push deep inside her until her meaty thighs and ass her planted on her son's lap. "Ohhh, my little girl has a nice cock!" She was enjoying herself, savoring dominating her son.

Risa began to ride him, rolling her wide hips and grinding against Donni. Her enormous breasts finally spilled free of her bra and began to wobble and shake as she rode her son's cock. "You're Mommy's toy now. Her pretty little sex toy! You'll never leave this room again. I'll feed you my cum and turn you into a busty, girly slut who loves cock! From now on the only thing you're good for is pleasing Mommy! Do you understand, Donni? Do you understand what Mommy is saying? You're Mommy's pretty sex toy now, and you're going to love it!"

Donni didn’t respond, except to whimper and moan.

Risa didn't stop riding her son's cock as he came. Instead she milked him of every last drop of hot spunk, squeezing his teenage dick with her experienced cunt and savoring the sensation of being filled. Finally when she felt his cock begin to go soft and she was satisfied she had gotten every bit of cum her son would give her Risa climbed off Donni.

They were both covered with sweat, and cum dripped down Risa's thick thighs as she stood staring at her son. Her cock was rock hard again. "Look at you. What a cute little slut! Mommy knew she made the right decision when she decided to turn you into a fuck toy."

She stepped over to the small fridge and took out two bottles of water, tossing one onto the bed for her son and eagerly gulping down the second herself. "Drink up, honey. It's important to stay hydrated. We're not nearly done yet. It's time to strip off that cute outfit and get on your hands and knees. Mommy is going to fuck your ass!"

Donni did as he was told, shedding his clothes and positioning himself on his hands and knees. He was trembling, scared but desperately horney now. His cock was throbbing and drooling precum, and his heart was pounding in his chest. He didn’t want hs mother to fuck his ass… but… but part of him coukdn’t help himself. The taste and smell of her cock was still in his mouth, and it was hard to think… hard to think about anything except what his mother told him to do. Without even realizing it Donni was arching his back and wiggling his hips, eager for his mother’s cock.

Risa's thick cock throbbed as she watched her son shake his narrow hips back and forth. "What a cute little slut" she whispered to herself as she coated her erection with lube from a bottle on the nightstand. She stepped close behind him, squeezing his plump ass with one hand while she fed a squirt of warm lube into his virgin asshole. She smiled as she felt him tremble at the sensation. "Oh honey, this is going to hurt and Mommy is so sorry about that, but soon you'll be used to it and I just know you'll love it as much as you love sucking on my cock and drinking my cum!"

She planted her hands on his hips, pushing back her own hips to position the tip of her girl dick against his tiny asshole. Slowly she started to push forward, forcing the head of her cock to stretch his asshole, pushing until it slid inside. She could feel his slender body trembling. Risa leaned forward, pressing her full breasts against Donni's back and reaching around to wrap her fingers around his cock. She gave his member a playful tug, then whispered in his ear. "Mommy loves you so much, honey. And you're just about to make me feel so good!"

She gave his cock another few quick strokes, then thrust her hips forward, pushing her thick, throbbing meat as deep inside her son's asshole as she could manage. It was so tight that Risa winced in discomfort, but that didn't stop her from pulling back her wide hips and thrusting again. She pushed further this time, and felt Donni nearly buckle.

She thrust again. And again. Faster. Deeper. Her entire body shook with motion. Her meaty ass cheeks wobbled with each thrust and her oversized breast bounced against her son's arched back. "T-take it! Take it!" She gasped and growled with each thrust. "Take it, y-you little slut! You're my... you're my fuckmeat now. T-this is all you're... all you're good for! Mommy is going to turn you into... into her own personal c-cumdumpster!"

Donnis’s head swam. It was hard to focus. Hard to focus on anything bout theneormous mommy cock splitting his cute little ass in half. It hurt so bad. So good. He just,, he just wanted… wanted to be sexy for mommy. Be mommy’s slut. The idea made his eyes roll back in his head and his cock throb. “Mommy’s sexy slut…” he whispered between panting breaths as she raped his asshole.

Risa could feel the change in her son's posture. Donni was no longer trembling in pain, no longer resisting her. She could tell her son was starting to enjoy her cock. Had given in to her. She wrapped one arm around his slim body, hugging her little boy tight as she quickened her pace, her hips slamming into him harder and faster than before, causing the newly swollen flesh of his chest, his new little breasts fueled by her own transformative drug laced cum, to shake.

"T-thats it. Thats it! It feels good! Soooooo good! Doesn't it! D-d-doesn't it? Mommy's cock feels so good inside you! Oh god, Mommy loves your ass! I love your ass s-so much!"

She could feel her orgasm coming, her cock swelling inside Donni's tight asshole. Risa arched her back, throwing back her head and slamming her hips forward as she began to cum. Her entire body quivered, enormous breasts wobbling on her chest as her cock fed spurt after spurt of thick nut butter into her son's bowels. "OH! OHHH! Oh god! Oh god, Donni! Dooooni! T-take it! take my cum! Take it all, you little slut! Oh god, you fucking slut! You're my cum dumpster. You're-you're just a cum dumpster now! Oh god! I'm-I'm going to fill you with so much... so much cum! Oh god, you have.. you have no idea what it's going to do. What it's going to do to you! You're M-mommy's fuck meat now. Mommy's forever!"

Risa thick cock throbbed with each spurt, stretching her son's asshole painfully wide and filling him with load after load of steaming girl jizz. Risa's cum was even more potent when absorbed through the ass, and she knew that her son would now be hopelessly addicted to her thick, gooey ball sludge.

She groaned as she finally pulled back, her cock slowly sliding out of Donni's ass with a long, wet slurp, his dilated asshole spewing cum onto the bed between his knees. Risa's cock spit two long streams of hot ball snot across her son's ass and back before she finally collapsed onto the bed beside him, turning his face to her own and mashing their lips together in a long, wet kiss. "Such a good girl. Such a good slut. Now clean Mommy up. Don't waste any of her cum!"

Donni did as he was told, ignoring his painfully stretched and leaking asshole as he began to lick the cum from his Mother’s body. The boy was barely thinking at all now. The pain, pleasure, fear and embarrassment had all been too much and his mind had nearly shut off.

He hadn’t even noticed the changes his mother’s drug laced cum were already inflicting on his young body. Risa’s potent nut butter had already caused the boy’s breasts to begin to grow, his previously boyish chect already rounding out to cute, pert tits any teen girl would be happy with. Her ass and thighs were thickening too, and his hips were beginning to widen. Other changes were less evident, but Risa knew they were coming, and coming fast. Donni would notice soon enough, even in his current state.

Risa rolled onto her side, reaching out a hand to grope her son's new breasts. "Mmm, growing bigger already! See, thats what good girls get for taking all of Mommy's cum. Don't they look sexy? Now you see why I filled your closet with sexy outfits. You're going to look so cute stuffed into your new bras. And you'll be getting so much bigger soon. Mommy's cum works fast. You're going to be a big, big girl!" Risa cupped her own breasts. They were larger than her son's head. "Soon you'll be as big as I am. Bigger!"

She reached out and slapped his ass, watching it jiggle. Donni's rear and thighs had thickened, covered by a soft layer of fat. His hips had widened slightly as well. Most people wouldn't have noticed, but it was a sign of things to come, and Risa couldn't wait. "Look at this fat little ass! I bet you can't wait to have your plump cheeks wrapped around Mommy's dick again, can you? But Mommy needs a little break." Risa motioned to the shower in the corner of the room as she stood and walked toward the door. "Clean yourself up and pick out something sexy that shows off your new girlish curves. Mommy will be back with plenty of cum for her good little girl after she takes a nap." And with that Risa left, locking the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mommy's cum quickly begins to transform Donni into a busty slut.

Risa woke up a few hours later in a perfect mood; a smile on her face and a semi hard cock between her legs. A hot shower and a nap had been exactly what she needed after fucking her son for the first time.

She had been both looking forward to and dreading the day for almost a year. Dreading it because she was worried that her son wouldn't give in, wouldn't accept his new role as her fuckslut daughter. The dark haired futanari chuckled to herself as she began to get dressed. She shouldn't have worried. Donni had turned out to be perfect!

Risa slipped on a pair of crotchless black panties and slowly rolled sheer black stockings up her long legs to her full, powerful thighs before stepping into black leather high heels that turned her impressively meaty ass into a shelf of wobbling flesh. A black corset was fastened into place to squeeze her waist and push her enormous breasts up and out. She loved looking down and seeing nothing but tit flesh, but she also wanted Donni to see what he could look forward too. Soon his breasts would put hers to shame. Her cock twitched at the thought, and momentarily she was lost in the fantasy of imagining her son too large to stand, his gigantic breasts trapping him on his bed, making him good for nothing buts sex. She smiled at the thought. It would happen soon enough. She knew he'd never leave his new room again

Risa paused in front of the mirror to comb out her long, dark hair and adjust her glasses before heading to the kitchen. She prepared a quick meal consisting of mostly protein, then downed it with two bottles of water and an energy drink. Finally she reached for a small container that contained her "special medication". Inside were 3 different bottles of pills, and a syringe full of amber liquid. These were the custom designed drugs that had turned her cum into an addictive, transformation aphrodisiac. She took two of each and injected the serum straight into the thick vein running the length of her penis. Immediately her cock throbbed and for a moment she was overwhelmed with pleasure.

The side effects were severe. What had once been merely a pronounced clitoris had been transformed into a 13 inch girl dick, complete with swollen testicles. The drugs had enhanced her already voluptuous figure as well and had sent her sexdrive through the roof. Of course it had taken years, but now that Risa had finally decided to live out her fantasy and turn her son into a sex slave she had decided to accelerate the process by taking the drugs twice a day instead of once a week. As much as she was looking forward to turning her son into an enormously busty and fat assed sex slave with a swollen cock and an out of control craving for sex, Risa was almost as excited for her own transformation. She was committed to this life now, and eventually she and her son would to descend into a life of mindless, depraved, non stop sex and constant growth. Her cock throbbed at the thought.

Risa took two full glass jugs from the refrigerator and walked down the short hall to her son’s new room. She didn't bother knocking, instead clicking the lock open and stepping inside unannounced. She found Donni waiting for her, and smiled in delight! Sitting the jugs down on top of the refrigerator, Risa turned to examine her son. "Donni! Oh honey, you look so perfect! I had no idea you'd grow so quickly!"

Risa’s cum had done its work on Donni while the boy slept. Her son looked like an absolute teen slut, his large D-cup breasts packed into a tight cheerleader's uniform, his slender waist giving way to widening hips. They weren't especially broad for a girl, but for a boy they were absolutely abnormal. But Donni's ass and thighs were the real treat, and Risa had to bite her lip as she twirled her finger to indicate that her son should spin around to give her a better view. The short skirt did nothing to hide the boy's fat ass cheeks and thick thighs. Risa guessed that he had gained at least 15 pounds since that morning, and the results made her cock absolutely ache. Even better, her son's face had grown slightly softer and noticeably more feminine, and his always plump lips had swollen to plush pillows. Silky, shoulder length hair framed his face.

Risa was amazed. All of this after just a few hours! Who knew what he would be like after she finished feeding him another few loads of her tainted cum!

She stepped forward and hugged her son close, genuinely proud of him. "Such a good girl! You've grown so sexy for Mommy! I'm so happy. And can tell you are too. I love the outfit you choose. And we're going to have so much fun ruining it! Oh, but you must be so hungry!"

Risa turned to the two jugs that she had brought with her. They were filled with a thick, milky substance that was obviously her cum. "These are for latter, if you get hungry when Mommy is asleep or away. But I know you'd rather have your slut food hot and directly from the source!" Risa slapped her rock hard cock, waiting for her son to get to work.

Donni quickly fell to his knees, a glazed look in his eyes as he began to lick and suck on his Mommy’s cock. For hours all he had been able to think of was his mother’s cock, and her thick, delicious cum. Through the fear, pain and embarrassment of being raped by his own mother thoughts of mindlessly swallowing he cum filled his thought and made everything else seem unimportant. When he woke up from his nap Donni’s new addiction to his mother’s cock butter was complete. He craved her cum. In his mouth, in his ass. Just thinking about it made his own cock hard and his body tremble. Donni’s mind was still foggy, but one thing he knew for sure was that he was going to be a happy slut for his Mommy, and his reward would be pleasure and lots and lots of cum!

This was everything Risa had dreamed of. Everything she had hoped for. Her son eagerly worshiping her cock. Greedy for her cum. Addicted. It was perfect. "Good girl. Such a good girl. Mommy's little cock sucker." Risa planted her hands firmly on her son's head, stroking his hair before beginning to slowly force her cock in and out of his mouth as he sucked. Soon she was gently fucking her son's face, filling his mouth with this dick meat.

Risa could feel her cock pushing against the entrance to his throat and decided that she wanted more. With her next thrust she pushed deeper, forcing Donni to swallow her dick. "Don't choke. Don't choke, honey. Just swallow. Swallow Mommy's big dick. Thats it. Breathe through your nose. Don't fight it! Good girl. Such a good girl!" She picked up her pace, forcing herself deeper into her child's gullet with each thrust.

Soon she was fucking her son's mouth at a brutal pace, her balls slapping his chin as his lips stretched around her thick, throbbing dick. Donni's new breasts wobbled and shook on his chest with each thrust. Risa could tell her little boy was having trouble breathing, but hardly cared. "I'm fucking your face! Mommy is fucking your face! Oh god, it feels good, Donni! You're making Mommy feel so good! You're Mommy's perfect little blowjob slut! I love you so much. I'm never letting you go! You're mine forever! My slut forever!"

Her cock throbbed in Donni's mouth, and she could feel her precum leaking from the seal formed around it by his stretched lips, oozing down his chin and onto her balls. She was going to cum. She was going to cum so hard! She closed her eyes and tried to hold off for just a few seconds more. A few strokes more. Her son's throat was so tight. Every thrust into his throat made her shudder with pleasure. She bit her plump lower lip, trying to hold out. Just one more thrust! She pushed deep, using both hands to force his face into her crotch.

"Such a good cocksucker!" Such a good girl!" She screamed out as she felt an enormous geyser of potent girl cum surge through her swollen cock and down her son's eager throat. The first spurt was enormous, hot and thick, erupting like a hose directly into Donni's belly. For a moment it seemed like it would never end, and when it did it was immediately followed by a second ejaculation, then a third. 

Risa groaned and began slowly fucking her son's face again as more and more of her creamy semen gushed from her dick. After the final long spurt she slowly slid her thick meat from Donni's throat, letting the boy's head go and watching as he began to cough up what seemed like a waterfall of cum. It was only then thats he realized that her son hadn't been able to breath for probably over a minute, and was literally gasping for air as cum dripped from his lips and spilled down his chin onto his ruined cheerleader outfit.

Risa felt her cock spasm again and a thick rope of cum erupted across her face and hair. Then another. Before long her son's face was a gooey mess and his cute outfit was stained beyond repair. Risa pulled Donni up from his knees and kissed the gasping boy, savoring the taste of her own cum in his mouth. She roughly pulled off his top and groped at his fat breasts, squeezing them and forcing them to jiggle and shake as they kissed. Finally she pulled away, licking the cum off her lips as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Such a good slut! Only a day and already a perfect little cocksucker! Mommy is so proud of you honey! Mommy loves you so much! Now clean all that gooey, tasty cum off your face. Mommy has a special treat for you!" Risa slid out of her panties and positioned herself on the bed, face down, her enormous breasts sandwiched beneath her. Her fat ass was facing Donni, but even with her thick thighs spread wide he couldn't see any hint of her pussy or asshole between her massive asscheeks. The giant, quivering mounds of flesh wobbled as Risa shifted on the bed, looking back at her son. "Mommy has a special treat for you honey. You've been such a good girl. I want you to fuck Mommy's ass. Fuck me hard, honey. Fuck me until I beg you to stop and fill my ass with cum!"

Donni made sure to lick every speck of delicious cum from his face before he crawled on top of his mother and pried apart her meaty ass cheeks. The boy had stroked himself in bed thinking about his mother’s ass so many times, and now she was inviting him to fuck her! Donni carefully positioned his cock at the ring of her asshole. Her ass cheeks were so thick that he never should have been large enough to reach her puckered hole, but his cock had grown along with his swollen girly boobs, and the thick tool was perfect now for fucking his mother’s fat ass. He sank inside her anus with a shuddering sigh and began pumping immediately, pounding his mother’s hole as hard as he could.

"Good girl! Good girl! Fucking Mommy's ass so good! Fucking Mommy's fat, jiggly ass with your thick girl cock! Harder, Mommy wants it harder!" Risa was in heaven. Each time her girly son forced his newly swollen cock deep into her ass it elicited a deep gasp or pleasured grown from the busty mother. Donni's cock was deliciously thick, and the sensation of it stretching her asshole, penetrating her bowels and massaging her prostate was intense. Her own cock surged underneath her, trapped between her soft belly and the stained bed sheets.

Risa reached back with both hands, sinking her fingers into the jiggling fat of her ass cheeks and spreading the slab-like mounds of flesh wide so her femme-son could fuck her even deeper. Her ass wobbled wildly with each thrust, each cheek nearly 30 lbs of thick fat that bounced against Donni's chubby, feminine thighs as his dick pushed deeper and deeper inside her. He was nearly surrounded by his mother’s thick bottom half, her muscled, fat covered thighs pressed on either side of his hips and her bouncing ass was like a shelf in front of him. As he leaned forward to push more of his dick inside her she could feel his new breasts press against her, his growing, cum covered titties sliding across the soft flesh of her butt and bouncing against her back with each desperate thrust.

Risa loved every moment of it. Loved what her son was becoming. Loved how his cock felt deep inside her. Loved how her brain was going numb from the overwhelming pleasure. It was almost more than she could take. And it would only get better. Her cum was transforming her son by the moment. Who knew what he would look like tomorrow? Or even in a few hours? And the drugs were changing her too. She could feel it, more in her head then any physical changes, although her cock felt absolutely enormous trapped underneath her against the bed. She was absolutely wild for sex, nearly out of her mind with lust, and her son's enthusiastic rutting was only turning her own even more.

"K-keep going! Keep fucking Mommy's ass. It's good, honey! It's s-soooooo good! Fuck my ass raw! Stretch Mommy out good! Don't stop! D-don't stop, honey! Don't stop until you fill Mommy's ass full of hot cum!

Risa's eyes went wide as she felt her son push against her prostate in JUST the right way, and she let out a gasp of pure pleasure when she felt his dick fill her ass with hot cum. It felt so amazing that for a moment her mind went blank with pleasure, almost as if she was having a stroke. Her eyes closed tight and everything but pure, mind numbing sensation faded away as she came, her cum exploding against her stomach and the bottoms of her heavy breasts, filling the small gap between her torso and the mattress with hot, sticky dick creme.

Slowly she came around, her mind clearing and the room coming back into focus. She could hear Donni ask if he was a good girl. Risa tried to answer, but realized that she was already gasping and moaning. She took several deep breaths and then rolled on her side, a loud squelching sound escaping from her ass as cum gushed from between her fat cheeks.

"Y-you... you were perfect honey. So... so perfect, Mommy loves you cock so much!' Her yes drifted to his dick, hanging semi erect under his tiny cheerleader skirt. It looked larger than it had just a half hour ago, now nearly as thick as her wrist and almost as long as her own monster cock. Her tained cum was transforming her son faster than she ever imagined. Had that whole thing really just been inside her asshole?

Risa licked her lips, imaging how much larger it would be soon. Her own enormous cock surged again at the thought, nearly rock hard despite just cumming. She realized that she was coated in gooey semen, her fat ass and thighs covered with her son's cum while her belly and gigantic breasts were dripping with her own.

She reached out and pulled Donni to her, smiling as she forced her tongue inside his mouth, their full, fat lips pressed together in an eager, hungry kiss. She realized that her son really did look like a young woman now, with a pretty face and fat, cocksucking lips."So perfect! But Mommy is covered in cum, and it can't go to waste! Eat it all dear! I want you to eat all of your cum out of Mommy's ass. Really get your tongue in there! Then as a treat you can eat all of Mommy's cum off my belly and titties. You know what my cum does to you, and I know how much you love it, you naughty little slut! So if you clean Mommy up I have an extra special present for you! Something I know you'll love!"


	3. Chapter 3

Risa pulled her son onto the bed next to her, wrapping her body around him and snuggling close. For a moment she felt nothing but tender love for her child. She was happier than she had ever been, and so glad thats he had been brave enough to turn Donni into her sex slave, and that Donni was so talented!

Of course, Risa’s motherly love has heavily tainted by predatory lust, and she knew that so much of arousal was from trapping her son and transforming him into a feminine cum dumpster. But for the moment she cuddled him close, spooning him and wrapping her thick thighs around his body, her stiff cock pressed into his back.

"Mommy wants you to know how proud she is. I have a special present for you. I know you'll love it." She wrapped her fingers around his cock and began to lovingly stroke it, realizing that she hadn't just imagined that it was thicker when it was stretching her asshole. She knew Donni's cock had grown, and would keep growing, but feeling it in her hand, feeling it throb as she masturbated her son, forced Risa to accept what she had done and how she had changed both their lives. And of course she couldn't be happier!

After nearly a half hour of affectionate cuddling and cock teasing Risa gave her son's stiff dick one last tug and let it fall against the sticky sheets, where it twitched like an animal in need of attention. She reached over Donni and past the corner of the mattress where a small cord was hidden. The cord stretched from the corner of the bed and had a cuff on the end that she wrapped around Donn's slender wrist. Crawling on all fours, Risa located the cords from the other three corners of the bed and fastened the young girl-boy's other wrist and ankles. He was left with arms and legs spread, secured to the bed and unable to move except to make his large breasts and feminine body wobble and shake as he watched his mother with wide, curious eyes.

Risa rubbed his belly for a moment, admiring the fat that was beginning to develop there."Barely chubby now..." she thought to herself. "But it won't be long till he's a real fatty!" She stood and went to the small refrigerator, retrieving the two large bottles that she had brought with her earlier, as well as a small container containing a full syringe. She sat them on the bed side table, then retrieved a funnel from the drawer in the table, as well as a large vibrating dildo.

"Oh, we're going to have so much fun, Donni! Mommy promised you a present, and here it is! I know how much you just looooove my cum, so I brought you an extra large supply that I'll feed you right now!"

Actually Risa had filled both of the two liter bottles the week before, but the refrigerator had kept her semen fresh. Although she had no doubt that her son would happily drink stale cum. "Now open wide, honey!" Without waiting she pushed the funnel into Donni's mouth, making sure the rubber hose found its way into his throat.

She reached up to find another cord hanging from the ceiling. This one she pulled down to attach to the rim of the funnel so that it was hanging about a foot above her son's head, it's long tube extending down into his mouth and throat. She upended the first bottle and placed it in the funnel, which held it like a sling as the gooey contents slowly started to slide down the tube. She could tell by the look in her son's eyes that he was eager for cum. His addiction was strong.

"Don't worry honey. Mommy is going to feed you all the cum you want. Until your belly can't take anymore. All you have to do is let it into your throat and swallow!" The chilled dick butter began to ooze into Donni's throat and Risa could see her son start to eagerly swallow. She rubbed his belly again, encouraging him to suckle. "Good little girl. Good cum hungry little piggy. Swallow all of your Mommy's cum. I know you love it! I know you love what it's doing to you. Look at you! Yesterday you were a boy, and now you're a chubby, sexy girl! Look at these big, girly titties! They're going to get so much bigger, Donni! So much fatter! Soon you'll have bigger breasts then Mommy. Look, they're already growing from all the cum you've been filled with just today, you nasty little slut!"

It was true, Donni's breasts were visibly larger then they had been barely an hour ago. They were nearly an F-cup, and getting larger by the moment. Risa was nearly trembling imagining how much bigger they'd be after she force fed her son two litters of spunk on top of the huge loads that he'd already taken! Her hand went to his thighs, then slid down his hip and under his wobbling ass cheek. His butt meat was soft between her fingers, and she gave it a squeeze. "Mmmm, and your ass is sooooo fat! And your thighs are so thick. You're turning into a fat little girl, honey! Luckily Mommy likes her fuckmeat fat and sexy. And you're going to be soooooo fat for Mommy, aren't you! Just keep swallowing, Donni. Swallow like a good girl and get fatter for Mommy!"

Risa reached for the Dildo, greasing it with lube before using it to probe between Donni's thick thighs and meaty ass cheeks until she found his anus. She was amazed to find that it was no longer gaping wide and had closed up. That didn't stop her from forcing the 4 inch thick plastic cock inside her son up to the hilt, stopping only when nearly a foot of warm plastic was lodged inside his ass. The dildo was bigger than her own dick, but Risa wanted to make sure her son was used to taking something so large. She hoped that soon her own cock would be at least that big. She switched the vibrating dildo on and watched as her son's sexy body began to shake, his chubby form jiggling as the powerful motor pressed against his prostate and violated his ass. Her hand found his stiff cock again and resumed stroking. "I bet that feels good. It's Mommy's favorite vibrator, but I'm happy to share. It's been inside me so many times, and now it's inside you too!”

“Oh Donni, I'm so happy! I can tell you like it! Now Mommy has one last gift for you, and it's a special one." Risa reached for the syringe and pulled off the cap, Without hesitating she inserted the needle into the base for her son's cock and pushed down the plunger. Immediately Donni could feel the mild burning sensation of drugs entering his bloodstream. "This is a special medicine, honey. The same one Mommy has been taking, the same one that gave Mommy her delicious cock and turned her cum into such a tasty, addictive treat. I've decided that it's not fair that you should have all the fun by yourself. Mommy's takes these drugs every day so her cum can turn you into a perfect piece of fuckmeat. From now on your cum will do the same to Mommy! Don't you love it? Isn't that exciting?"

Risa realized that the first bottle was almost empty. She tapped the bottom till the last bit of gooey cum escaped and then replaced it with the second bottle, watching as the cold semen slowly slid into her son's waiting throat. Donni's entire body was vibrating and sweating. His cock looked enormous and he seemed to slowly be growing visibly fatter as she watched. His breasts heaved, wobbling as his chubby noddy spasmed with pleasure. She could tell they were bigger than they were just minutes ago. Nearly an F-cup now. "So fucking sexy. Such a sexy girl!" Risa couldn't help herself. she sat on the bed next to her son and took the tip of his cock in her mouth, eagerly sucking while Donni swallowed his second liter of drug tainted cum.

Donni was lost in the sensation of greedily suckiling and swallowing what seemed like an endless stream of col, gooey cum, but he still bucked his hips and let loose a torrent of his own drug laced ejaculate into his mother’s waiting mouth.

Risa greedily swallowed her son's cum, sucking on his enormous cock like a needy slut. She was an experienced cocksucker, but the sheer amount of Donni's ejaculant surprised her. Unable to swallow it all, she was forced to let it spurt all over her face and breasts, coating her with hot jism. It felt so good, for a moment she just basked in the sensation before starting to greedily lick her face and breasts clean and scoop up every drop that she couldn't reach with her nimble tongue.

She saw that Donni was nearly finished with his second bottle of cum. His belly was distended, so packed full of his mother's semen that he looked nearly 6 months pregnant. "Oh, I can't leave my greedy little fat baby without his cum, can I?" Risa climbed on top of her son, straddling his chest, her fat ass pushing down on his gigantic breasts. They were like pillows beneath her, G-cup mounds of flesh that shifted and wobbled as she found a comfortable position on top of them. She could feel the powerful vibrator shaking his entire body, even causing her fat ass and breasts to quiver. She unhooked his hands and removed the funnel from Donni's throat and pushed it aside, watching as he gasped for breath. His face was feminine and sexy, and his lips had swollen to thick cock pillows. Risa knew she just had to feed him even more cum, and slapped her stiff cock across his face. "Honey, do you want more of Mommy's cum? Are your ready to swallow my cock again? Let mommy put those cock sucking lips to good use!"

Donni only nodded, a hungry look in his pleasure dulled eyes.

Risa rotated, sitting just above where his head lay on the bed and turning so that she was facing Donni's dick. She leaned forward on her hands and knees and let her cum greedy slut of a son guide her throbbing dick into his hungry mouth. He swallowed her quickly, and she began to buck her hips and thrust. Donni's needy enthusiasm for her cum was driving her wild, and she realized she could feel an absolute NEED for his cum that she hadn't realized before. Risa’s eyes went wide as she realized that the drug she had injected him with must have already tainted his cum, passing on the chemical induced addiction to her.

Licking her lips, the hyper busty mother leaned forward and took her son's cock in both hands. It was twitching like a snake and drooling precum like venom, and for the first time Risa realized that it was bigger than her own. Much bigger! It had swollen enormously just in the last hour, over a foot long and thicker than a coke can, it put her own monstrous cock to shame.

Risa adjusted her cum covered glasses and licked her lips. It was even bigger than the dildo buried in her son's ass, the one that was vibrating so hard that their plump bodies were jiggling uncontrollably. Risa took the fat tip in her mouth and began to suck. Immediately the taste of cum filled her head, and the pleasure overload was so intense that she shot a load of hot spunk directly down her slutty femme son's throat! She shook her head to focus (without letting that glorious cock escape her plump lips) and pushed herself forward, swallowing as much dick meat as she could. As she swallowed Risa started to buck her hips and rock back and forth, fucking her son’s throat and grinding her enormous breasts against him. She could feel his titties swelling with fat underneath her, growing larger with each passing moment!

Donni sank his fingers into his mother’s fat fleshy ass, pulling her closer, burying her face in her crotch and her cock deep in his eager throat. The boy slut could barely think, was hardly even aware of what he was doing. He just knew that he wanted more o his mother’s cock, and all the cum she would feed him, and he’d do anything to get it. His eager fingers found her swollen asshole and pushed deep inside, massaging her tender poop hole.

Risa instinctively let out a shuddering moan as her son pushed his nimble fingers inside her tender asshole, but the cock she was eagerly swallowing turned it into a strangled, choking gasp. She didn't care. Right at that moment she needed thick, hot dick meat in her mouth more than she needed air, and she continued to suck and slobber, desperately pushing her head up and down on Donni's growing penis. Breathing through her nose just turned her on even more, the scent of cum, sweaty bodies and her girlish son's pheromones was numbing her mind and sending her into a true mindless fuck frenzy.

Her entire body was blazing hot, a side effect of both the drugs she had been injecting herself with for over a year and the drug tainted cum her son was now producing from his own doses of that drug. The busty mother was now thoroughly addicted to her son, just like he was to her, and all she could think about was forcing more and more of his cock down her throat until she was rewarded with a hot helping of dick batter. Of course the part of her mind that was still lucid knew that her sexy effeminate son felt the same way. She could tell by the heat emanating from his sweat slick body, the swollen cock she was choking on and his own eager mouth milking spurt after never ending spurt from the stiff dick between her legs.

She rewarded his efforts by rapidly thrusting her hips, fucking his mouth as hard as she could. Her entire body jiggled and shook, both from her efforts and from the massive dildo buried in Donni's asshole. Her enormously fat breasts and prominent belly bounced against her son's own growing titties, soft sweaty flesh rubbing and slapping together. It was heaven. It was all that she wanted. It was her paradise that she had dreamed of, and she never wanted it to stop. The only thing that would make it better was that her son was getting bigger. His breasts and ass and thighs were slowly growing. His cock was swelling. He was becoming sexier, fatter and more womanly at an alarming rate,and she loved it!

Risa could tell she was changing too, though not as fast. But she could feel the drugs working on her. fattening her. Thickening her. Engorging her. She loved it. She thrust into her son again, her fat ass and thighs pressing down hard on him as her gigantic dick filled his throat and she released an absolute torrent of steaming fuck frosting into his stomach. This was her life now. This was their life now. She loved it! She craved it! She wanted more!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More mindless smut.

Risa woke up the next morning slowly, her senses coming to her one at a time. She was warm and comfortable in her own bed. She had staggered out of the room she had prepared for the fuck slave that had been her son early in the morning, exhausted, dehydrated, coated in sweat, drool and semen and absolutely high on Donni’s cum. A hot shower had given her time to cool down, time for her heart to stop beating a mile a minute. Her belly was distended as if she were 9 months pregnant with twins. big twins. It was all cum. All cum that her amazingly sexy son had pumped into her body. Her asshole was full too, drooling hot spunk onto the shower tiles. It took her over an hour to clean up, and she ended up clogging the tub with slimy semen. She left it to slowly drain away as she stumbled off to her bed. Risa was asleep almost instantly.

Now, she was slowly coming awake, enjoying the warm afternoon light seeping through the blinds on her bedroom windows. Risa reached for her phone and saw that it was nearly 2pm. She wasn’t surprised she had slept the day away. After her marathon fuck session with Donni she was amazed she hadn’t had a heart attack!

Her nose twitched and she realized that she could smell cum, and thought for a moment that she had somehow not fully cleaned herself before falling asleep. It only took her a moment to fully come awake and realize that her cock was drooling onto her sheets. She pulled back the covers and gasped in surprise. An enormous wet patch of semen was soaking into her expensive sheets. The perpetrator was her own cock, grotesquely swollen and erect, and oozing cum as she watched.

Risa reached out to touch it, feeling it throb and twitch against her thick thigh as she ran her finger’s down its length. It was so big! So big! Risa guessed that her dick had grown to nearly 16 inches in length. and it’s girth reminded her of a wine bottle. As her finger’s reached it’s tip it spasmed and let out a gush of steaming semen that squirted across the room to stain the wallpaper on the far wall. Risa shuddered in pleasure, then shivered as the scent hit her nose. Her mouth began to water and and she unconsciously licked her fat lips. She NEEDED cum. She needed it NOW!

She leaned forward but was disappointed to realize that she couldn’t reach the tip of her monstrous cock with her full lips, no matter how she strained. Instead she settled for lapping up the semi warm pool of nut milk that stained her sheets.

Slurping down hour old cum was enough to sate Risa’s immediate appetite, but now thats he had the taste in her mouth Risa knew she wanted more. It was the drugs, of course. She knew that, but she hadn’t expected it to be a real craving. A powerful craving! Her mind was already telling her that her cum factory sex toy was just down the hall, and all the hot dick butter she could eat was waiting for her. Knowing that she could indulge whenever she wanted was enough to keep Risa from doing it RIGHT AT THAT MOMENT. But the urge was there. Instead the busty mother stepped into the bathroom to look herself over in the mirror.

Risa knew that the drug must have changed more than just her cock. Her entire body felt heavier, and her weight shifted in unfamiliar ways as she walked. Even still, Risa wasn’t ready for what she saw in the mirror. Her cock looked even larger in the full length reflection, semi stiff and bouncing against her thick thighs, thighs that looked as if they had swollen with fat overnight, thickening until they pressed against each other. Her hips were noticeably wider too, and the result made her already curvy and powerful legs look thick and tantalizing.

She turned to look at her ass, which had filled out with fat as well. Her already round and ample ass cheeks had swollen in size, pressing against each other and wobbling as she turned. Amazingly her waist was still as narrow as ever, although her soft belly now had a pleasingly cute paunch. But it was her breasts that drew the most attention. Risa had always had a very large chest, each firm breast bigger than her own head. Now her chest was noticeably larger, her tit flesh expanded to a size close to basketballs. She lifted her breasts with each hand, amazed at their weight. “So big…” she whispered. And she knew they would get bigger. They’d get so much bigger if she kept engaging in depraved incestual sex with her feminized son. And she knew she couldn’t stop. She didn’t want to stop. She wanted to see just how far they could both go!

There were other changes too. Her black hair was silkier than ever, and at least 3 inches longer. Her lips were fuller, fat pads that looked designed for sucking cocks. She realized that she couldn’t quite close her mouth completely. Her fat lips were too thick, and a small gap remained unless she consciously pressed them together. Risa thought it made her look even sexier. She did a slow spin, taking in the entirety of her transformed body. Her tan skin seemed smoother and firmer. She guessed that she had gained nearly 30 pounds in just one night! Her cock throbbed as she drank in her reflection, and she quickly took a selfie with her phone and sent it to a friend who she hoped to introduce to Donni later, before hurrying back to her room to dress.

After administering her morning injections and a quick breakfast of plenty of protein (including a glass of her own chilled cum from the refrigerator) Risa hurried to Donni’s room. She was dressed in the same style as the day before, although that outfit had been absolutely ruined. Since she didn’t own anything in her new size her lingerie strained to contain larger, fatter, thicker body. Her white panties vanished between her fatter ass cheeks and her too small push up bra forced her enormous breasts nearly up to her chin. She had tied her hair back in a loose bun to keep it out of the way. She pulled a small cart behind her, with half a dozen bottles of cum from the large freezer in the garage, the needles to administer Donni’s dose of the drug and the largest vibrating dildo from her own collection, a novelty rubber cock horse cock that was nearly the size of her own leg.

Risa unlocked the door to her son’s room and stepped inside, eager to begin their new daily routine, Risa was dying to see the state of her son. She had left him a drooling, cum stuffed mess, with hot semen still shooting out of his cock. She had no idea if Donni had showered and dressed, or was still laying dazed in a sticky pool of ball slime. Risa was even a little afraid that she may have fucked the boy braindead! She suspected that may happen eventually, but she hoped it wouldn’t be for a long time. She loved him after all. Especially his sexy, throbbing dick!

More than anything, Risa was dying to know how her son had changed. His drug laced cum fueled transformation so far had been astounding, but he had been exposed to 4 or 5 times the amount of tainted semen she had, and the changes to Risa’s body had been radical. And her compulsion for cum had been nearly impossible to resist. She couldn’t wait to see what kind of sex freak she had turned her son into!

Risa opened the door to her son’s prison room and stepped inside, pulling her cart in behind her before locking the door with a click. Donni was asleep, which didn’t surprise her at all. She slowly crept up to his side and sat next to him on the bed. “Oh my goodness. Oh Donni, what have you become? What have I turned you into? What a sexy, sexy creature you’ve become!”

Risa couldn’t believe how much her son had transformed in just the last few days. If she hadn’t known better there’s no way she would have ever recognized him. His face had transformed into something that couldn’t exactly be called beautiful but could only be described as rawly sexual. Donni had a face built for kissing, for sucking, for moaning, for gagging on cock. No one would ever look at his face again and think he was anything but a desperate slut.

Of course Donni’s body made his face seem like the visage of a modest beauty. Risa ran her trembling fingers across his fleshy form, tracing her way from his shoulder to his hips, then down his thigh to his calf. Donni had fallen asleep on his side, giving his mother a perfect view of both his astoundingly large breasts and his hugely plush ass. Risa’s heart was pumping a mile a minute as her hand explored his soft belly. “You’re such a fatty now, Donni. My cute little boy is so fat!”

Donni was beyond merely chubby now. Even as he slept his breathing caused his fat ass and thick thighs to quake and his breasts to wobble. Risa’s cock surged with excitement as she squeezed his love handles, fingers sinking into his fat body. “Oh, what a fatty! What a fat slut! So busty! Such a huge ass! You’ve put Mommy to shame, honey! I was always so proud to have the biggest tits around, but now I’ll never catch up with these monsters!”

Risa reached out to squeeze one of her sons watermelon sized breasts, but she pulled back as he stirred in his sleep. She didn’t want to wake him. Instead she pulled out the syringes and carefully injected three whole doses into the soft flesh at the base of her feminized boy’s cock. It throbbed to life, and Risa let out a gasp as she realized how big it had grown. This morning her own dick had been the biggest she had ever seen, but it looked small next to the mammoth growing from her sex slave’s crotch.

Donni moaned as the drugs worked their way into his system, but Risa rubbed his head and shushed him back to sleep. She wasn’t read for him to wake up yet! Instead she slowly stood and reached up, pulling the feeding hose from where it hung from the ceiling. She attached two bottles of cum to the harness and then leaned forward, gently feeding the tube between her son’s plump lips. Donnie immediately began to nurse like the good little cock sucker he had become, and within moments a stream of ball sludge was oozing into his mouth and down his throat

Risa placed both hands on his wide hips and gently rolled Donni over onto his stomach, his cock pressed between the mattress and his soft belly. She watched transfixed as his mountainous ass wobbled and shook, ass cheeks like slabs of fat audibly slapping together. The horny mother was mesmerized and watched for nearly a full minute until the jiggling mass finally became still.

Risa decided she wanted to wake her special boy up in a way she knew he’d like. She pushed his legs apart, forcing them wide to make room between his thick, fat thighs before climbing on the bed between them. She could see his balls now, but the treasure she was seeking was his tender asshole. He pushed his meaty ass cheeks apart until his swollen donut was finally visible, then taking a deep breathe pushed her head down between those enormous slabs of fat until her mouth was pressed over his anus. His butt hole gaped slightly and smelled of cum so strongly that her mouth began to water. Risa couldn’t wait any longer and stuck her long tongue deep inside her son’s ass, shivering as she tasted the remnants of her own semen that still lingered there. She wrapped her arms around the massive pillows of flesh that were his cheeks and began to eagerly eat his ass, slurping and sucking as she pushed her tongue deeper inside him.

Risa could feel Donni’s swollen body shift and his breathing pattern change and she realized her sex toy must have woken. She continued tongue fucking her son’s sweet asshole and her heart swelled (as well as her cock) when her captive slut started to push back against her, grinding that enormous ass against his sex crazed mother’s face.

Risa was growing to love pleasing her new pet almost as much as she enjoyed being pleased. She dug her fingers into the soft fat of Donni’s thighs, savoring the feeling of being trapped between those immensely thick thighs and giant wobbling cheeks. She let her tongue probe deep, exploring her fuck meat’s asshole. Risa felt like she could spend all day with her head between Donni’s meaty buttocks, and she expected she would many, many times. But for now she had other plans. It was going to be a busy day!

She slowly pulled her head free from Donni’s mammoth ass and came to her knees on the bed, cranking back her arm then giving one of those fat cheeks a hard slap, causing both hemispheres to wobble and shake so much that the ripples spread to the slut’s fattened thighs and love handles. 

“Good morning, my cute little sex pet!” Risa said in a commanding voice. “Well… not so little anymore! You’ve turned into quite a chubby piece of fuck meat, haven’t you? You’re absolutely huge! A huge, fat slut with an enormous set of cow titties! A chubby fuck slave with a fabulously obese ass!” She slapped that ass again, then crawled on top of her child so that she could whisper in Donni’s ear. 

“But guess what, honey? Mommy likes it! Mommy loves that you’ve become her sexy,busty, chubby cum slut! I made you that way, I turned you into this, and you’re going to keep getting bigger! Those big, round titties are going to grow and grow! That fat filled booty is going to grow and grow! These thick thighs are going to get even thicker, and this cute little chubby belly is going to become fat and sexy! Just how Mommy likes it!” She rolled off her sex toy and onto the bed so that they were face to face.

“But don’t worry, sweety. Mommy’s getting bigger too. Not as big as you, you fatty! But we’ll grow together, and soon we’ll spend all of our time doing nothing but fucking and sucking and enjoying each other’s sexy, plump bodies!” She reached out to take the feeding tube from Donni’s mouth, spilling the last bits of slimy cum across her own lips as she leaned forward to lock her child into a passionate wet kiss. Their newly plumped lips felt amazing as they pressed together, and she could taste the cum in her child’s mouth. Her cock was rock hard, and she humped against Donni’s thigh for several long minutes as they made out before pulling away. “Stand up, honey. Mommy wants to suck on your cock.”

Donni struggled to his feet. He felt so heavy now, and it was hard to think. Thoughts of his mother’s cock and cum filled his head. It was so easy to just do what mommy said and feel good. Everything felt so good, and he felt so sexy. Ad he wanted more.

Risa sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Donni to come around. Her child’s cock was magnificent, absolutely monstrous. It was swollen and nearly purple, and oozed thick precum from the tip like a leaky garden hose. Risa licked her lips in anticipation as she began to stroke it. Donni, honey? Mommy wants to know if you love your new life as much as I do? Do you love being Mommy’s sexy girl? Do you love being Mommy’s busty slut? Do you love being Mommy’s dumb fuck toy? Because I love you so much and I’m so happy, and it would break Mommy’s heart if her cute little girl, and yes, you’re a girl now forever and thats what Mommy will call you from now on, it would break Mommy’s heart if you didn’t love what you’re becoming as much as I do. So say it, my cute little fuck toy. Say you love being Mommy’s slut. Say you want more!“

Donni stared down at his mother. The massive shelf of his fat rack kept her from seeing his chin or lips, but Risa could clearly see her child’s eyes over the swell of his impressive breasts. They were dull, but filled with lust. Donni was visibly trembling, his thick curvy body jiggling slightly as he stood in front of his mother. Both of his hands were stroking the monstrous trunk of his cock, and the tip was oozing thick and pungent precum.

“I- I… love… I love mommy. I… love… I love… mommy’s s-slut. I’m m-mommy’s slut…” his voice was trembling, and for the first seconnd thoughts pierced through Risa’s sex maddened brain. What had she turned her son into? How much damage had she down, just to turn him into the perfect fuck meat?

But before Risa could begin to feel guilty Donni reached out and planted both hands on her head, pulling her forward and ramming his mammoth cock into her mouth. Risa’s plush lips were stretched wide as she struggled not to choke as over a foot of throbbing dick meat was forced down her throat by the son she had turned into a busty sex slave.

Risa came hard as her child fed her their enormous cock. Just having that much dick meat lodged in her throat was enough for her own gigantic girl penis to tremble and spew spurt after spurt of hot, thick nut butter onto Donni’s plump stomach and the undersides of her gigantic breasts. Risa kept cumming as her sextoy eagerly used her face, her dick twitching like a snake and leaking a waterfall of sticky ball sludge onto her own belly and thighs. She couldn’t stop cumming. Donni’s monstrous cock was so huge, the way it filled her throat was intoxicating. It’s smell was overwhelming. It pulsed as it leaked precum down her throat. Risa struggled to breath and simply keep her throat open as her son-turned daughter forced inch after inch of thick dick meat into her throat, each pump sending her into a shivering bliss. Her entire body was trembling, and she reached around Donni’s broad, feminine hips to bury her fingers in his fat, womanly ass cheeks, both to steady herself and draw him closer. 

Every time those cum filled balls slapped against her chin, every time her round, wobbling breasts pressed against Donni’s thick thighs Risa’s cock let lose another spurt of hot cum. She felt like she was losing her mind. She could hear Donni telling her how good her tight throat felt, but she could barely understand those words. Her brain was melting. Precum was leaking from the tight seal of her lips and coating her swollen titties. Every part of her body was wobbling and shaking, pressed and rubbing against Donni’s own jiggling flesh. She felt like she was going to have a stroke or a seizure, like her sexy slut toy was fucking her face till she was a ruined, wet, brain dead mess, but she didn’t want it to ever stop. She wanted more! She needed more!

Risa desperately dug her fingers into Donni’s immense cheeks and leaned back onto the bed, pulling the girl-boy on top of her. Donni’s weight crushed her breasts flat and forced her to take that enormous cock even deeper, but also allowed Donni to start thrusting brutally fast. Risa’s mind went numb to everything but pleasure! This was all she wanted. This was all she needed. Turning her son into a sexy fat slut machine had all been worth it. Ruining their bodies for anything but sex had all been worth it. They were addicted to each other and she knew they’d both never be good for anything but nasty, hard fucking every again. She loved it. She craved it. She craved Donni.


	5. Chapter 5

Risa's eyes slowly focused on the pink ceiling above her. It was smeared and indistinct, and it took her several moments to realize that she was viewing it through cum coated glasses. Slowly she reached up to remove her eye wear and bring it to her mouth where she could lick it clean. The overly busty mother felt as if she had just run a marathon... or had a stroke. She felt absolutely exhausted in an extremely pleasant way, but also mildly concussed. Her head felt like it was filled with cotton candy. The sensation wasn't unpleasant at all, and Risa let herself enjoy it as she luxuriated on the bed. She could hear the soft sound of Donni breathing somewhere on the floor, as well as the occasional wet impact of a splurt of cum. Whether it was escaping her son’s… no, her daughter's monstrous cock or simply dripping from the ceiling Risa couldn't tell. She didn't care.

She vaguely remembered that intelligence loss was a side effect of overdosing on the drug. Was this what it felt like to be dumb? Was this what she had done to Donni? Had she given them both brain damage? Well, if this was dumb, Risa liked being dumb. Dumb and sexy! She slowly struggled up, leaning back on her elbows. It wasn't easy, and not just because she was tired. Her gigantic breasts were large enough to make sitting up difficult. They had grown again. Were they still growing? Each one was a fair bit larger than they had been when she had woken up just an hour or two before. Her oversized bra was now absolutely straining. She looked over her breasts to see that her own gigantic cock was still painfully erect, standing nearly straight up and still drooling cum at an alarming rate. Donni lay on the floor beyond her, her own behemoth of a dick struggling to stand tall under its own weight, nodding back and forth like a sleepy dog, creamy semen drooling from the tip like soft serve ice cream. Her daughter was absolutely covered in cum, and Risa realized she was as well.

Slowly she brought herself to the edge of the bed, her cock nestling against her breasts as they rested on her thighs. She scooped a handful of cum from her deep cleavage and greedily slurped it down, then helped herself to another. And another. It was cold, thick and slimy and tasted too salty in her mouth, but it was absolutely the best thing she had ever had. Like cocaine, which she sometimes took before sex, it lit her entire brain with electricity and sent a shiver of pleasure through her body that made her wet pussy drool and her cock squirt another rope of gooey cum across her chin and fat lips. Which she eagerly licked clean!

She eyed her daughter greedily. Donni was just as coated in delicious nut butter as she was. They both desperately needed a shower, but why let all of this delicious drug laced nectar go to waste? Especially when it was transforming their bodies and damaging their brains so... so... Risa couldn't think of the right word. She knew yesterday she'd have been able to, but now it hardly mattered.

Risa crawled over to her sexy daughter and slapped her hard across the face. She wasn't sure if Donni had been asleep or simply lost in a mindless daze, but her big dark eyes soon focused on her mother. "W-we need to lick each other. There's sooooo much... so much cum. D-Donni, we need to lick each other clean. D-Do it! Do it, slut!"

Risa was amazed at her own words and voice. She sounded like a desperate addict, but she realized thats exactly what she was now. Donni didn't even say a word, although the girl-boy did let out a long, wet moan before putting her eager mouth to work. There was so much cum! So much! Risa became obsessed with eating every tasty, salty, slimy bit off her daughter's fat body, licking every crack and crevice. So much cum. So much! Cum... oh god, cum...

It was another hour before she could really think again. The problem with licking each other clean is that they both kept cumming! Risa slowly climbed to her feet, unsteady on her high heels, then helped her daughter up as well. Donni could barely stand under the weight of her own gigantic breasts. They made their way over to the corner shower where she twisted on the hot water. They were both now too large to squeeze into the stall together, their mammoth breasts, wide hips and fat asses would have made that impossible. As it was, Risa had a bit of trouble just fitting her daughter in by herself!

She began to help Donni scrub herself clean, applying scented shampoo to her long, silky hair and body wash to her smooth skin and round curves. Soon they traded places and Donni began to wash her clean with one hand, the other braced against the wall for support. Risa sighed as she felt her child's hands stroke her body and soothing hot water rush over her. How could anything be more perfect? "This, this is the life I wanted for us both, honey. Mommy is so happy! And she's glad you're happy too!"

Donni didn’t respond, except with a vacant giggle, and Risa idly wondered of Donni was now too dumb to be anything BUT happy, then she wondered the same about herself and decided it didn't matter. All that mattered is she had transformed her cute little boy into her own personal willing fuck slave, turned Donni into a fat, sexy girl with a huge dick and an endless supply of yummy cum.

An idea popped into her head. "Donni, honey... now that you're Mommy's special girl, what do you think about having a girl name? A pretty, sexy name for a pretty sexy girl?" Risa pursed her overstuffed lips as she thought about it. "Donna? Donita? No, thats too on the nose... I know! Dede! Thats what we'll call you! From now on your name will be Dede!” Donni parted her swollen lips and let out another giggle, but didn’t otherwise indicate if she liked her new name. Risa briefly wondered whether she could even understand her anymore, then decided that didn’t matter. If she kept guzzling Dede’s cum and pumping herself full of drugs Risa knew she wouldn’t be using any of her own higher brain functions for much longer either.

Risa stepped out of the shower, glancing into the mirror and noticing for the first time her enormously extended stomach. The gallons of cum she had swallowed had left her looking nearly 9 months pregnant! Her cock swelled at the site, and she realized that she almost certainly WAS pregnant now. Her needy cunt had been filled with so much of Dede’s cum that there was no way she wasn’t knocked up! Risa slowly rubbed her belly, imagining it growing bigger and bigger as the incestuos baby grew inside her. What would she do in nine months when it was time to give birth? Would she or Dede still be lucid enough… smart enough… to take care of a child? She doubted it, and she didn’t really care either. Risa was already committed to becoming a brain dead cum guzzling slut that lived for nothing but non-stop sex with her fuck meat daughter. Being pregnant was hot, but there was no room in her life for babies. 

Risa left Dede masturbating on the bed and staggered down the hallway into the kitchen. It felt as if every part of her body wobbled and shook as she walked, and her breasts were so enormous and heavy that she had to steady herself with a hand on the kitchen table when she came to a stop. She couldn’t remember the last time she ate, but her belly was so full of cum that the thought of food was nauseating. But she was so thirsty, and she knew that Dede must be too. Risa took an extra large bottle of ice cold water from the refrigerator and gulped it down. Then another. When she reached for a third her hand found one of the liter bottles of her own cum. The refrigerator was packed with them, stored over the course of nearly a year.

Risa’s plan had been to slowly feed her son a bottle each night as he slept, but she hadn’t realized how fast her drug laced cum would transform Donni into Dede. She thought it might take weeks to see any real changes, but in just a few days her child had become a plump, sexy and nearly retarded fuck pet, with fat breasts so large that Risa wasn’t sure she’d be able to keep her mobility much longer. Even better, both of them were producing what seemed like an endless supply of drug tainted cum. They really didn’t need her refrigerated supply of semen after all!

Risa slowly hefted the ice cold bottle in her hand. Just because they didn’t NEED all this cum didn’t mean she was about to let it go to waste! Still thirsty, the impossibly busty mother unscrewed the cap and lifted the bottle to her inflated lips, eyes closed in delight as a liter of slimy semen slid into her waiting mouth and down her throat. She greedily took every drop, licking the rim of the bottle clean before tossing it aside and reaching for another. At that moment she didn’t care about the side effects of the drugs, didn’t care that every mouthful of cum she swallowed was killing her brain cells and driving her IQ into the floor. Being dumb felt sexy! Risa tried to count how many bottles were in the refrigerator, but counting was hard now, and it hardly mattered anyway. She was going to drink them all, and any she couldn’t drink she was going to force feed to Dede!

By her fifth bottle (although she wasn’t keeping track) Risa was so full that she felt she might vomit. Cold, slimy cum caked her lips and dripped from her chin, and she felt light headed, feverish and high at the same time. She staggered to the kitchen table and sat down on a wooden chair, which groaned under her new weight. Her breasts rested in her lap, heavy on her thick thighs, her log like cock pressed between them. It was sputtering and drooling hot cum into her cleavage, and Risa was delighted to discover that if she leaned forward just a little she could wrap her lips around the tip!

This may have been a breaking point for the sex addicted mother. All thoughts fled her cum dulled mind as she began to suck and slobber on her own dick, the taste of drug laced semen filling her mouth. It only took moments for her throbbing dick to erupt, flooding her mouth with steaming hot girl cum. She swallowed and swallowed, greedy for more despite her straining stomach. When she finally stopped cumming Risa kept sucking, teasing the head of her cock with her tongue and massaging the shaft of her thick, pulsing cock between her fat breasts. It felt so amazing to just suck and suck, and before long she was cumming again, and swallowing and swallowing, her mind sinking into a cum drunk haze.

It was dark in the kitchen when she finally woke up. Her face, neck and chest were gooey with sticky cum, and her gigantic girl dick was still wedged between her massive breasts, drooling into her cleavage. It was even bigger now, she no longer had to lean forward for her mouth to find the tip. Her breasts were bigger too, spilling off her lap, threatening to pull her from the chair. Risa blinked her eyes behind her cum streaked glasses, trying to clear her head. Her mind felt foggy and mushy, and it was hard to think at all. She very much just wanted to sit there in the dark, nursing on her cock, filling her mouth with hot precum. And she did for several minutes, lapping at her oozing piss slit, enjoying the taste and smell of her own semen and weakly fondling her heavy breasts.

Slowly she became aware of another sound in the kitchen. Risa struggled to sit up straight, peering over her massively swollen breasts. In the light of the kitchen she could see Dede. Her daughter had escaped her room! Risa had never meant for her child to ever leave that room again, but now it seemed that Dede had found her way out. The girl was kneeling in front of the refrigerator, illuminated by its weak light. Scattered around her were at least a dozen empty bottles, and she was eagerly feeding herself another, greedily swallowing her mother’s chilled semen as fast as she could. 

Risa saw that there was no way her daughter could stand now. The liters of drug laced cum had wreaked havoc on Dede’s body, and she had grown so enormous that she was completely immobile. Dede’s breasts were so huge and fat that they rested on the kitchen floor, each the size of an overstuffed bean bag chair. The girl leaned into them as she reached for another bottle, her thick arms jiggling with the effort. She had fattened all over, her round belly and love handles wobbling as she unscrewed the bottle and lifted it to her lips. Risa watched as a liter of her own semen disappear down her daughter’s throat.

Seeing her daughter gorge herself on transformative drug tainted cum was too much for the sex addicted mother. Risa tried to stand, but the weight of her gigantic breasts was overwhelming. She sank to the floor and slowly began to crawl toward her daughter, heavy breasts sliding along the cum slick floor. Dede’s ass was like an invitation, impossibly fat, two thick blubbery cheeks waiting to be spread. Risa sank her fingers into her daughter’s ass flesh, using it to pull herself up, struggling to her knees, her mind numbing arousal pushing out every other thought in her mind. She HAD to fuck her child. She had to drive her massive cock deep into her sex pet’s ass!

Risa hoisted her massive breasts up onto the fat shelf of her daughter’s ass and positioned her cock between Dede’s cheeks. She was panting now, cum and drool dripping from her lips, a vacant and hungry look in her eyes. Dede’s body felt so soft, her own body felt so soft, she was so horny, so desperately horny… Risa strained and pushed, forcing her cock between her daughter’s mammoth ass cheeks until she pushed inside her tight asshole. Dede let out a sputtering moan, but otherwise showed no indication that she even noticed her mother was fucking her ass. Instead, the impossibly busty boy-turned-girl reached into the refrigerator for another bottle, eagerly swallowing even more of her mother’s tainted cum, her obese body absorbing the drugs inside that would keep her growing fatter and bustier even as her ability to think vanished in a fog of desire and addiction, leaving behind only a barely functioning brain compelled to do nothing but fuck, suck, swallow cum and swell with fat. 

Risa’s lip quivered and she let out a needy moan as her cock sank deep into Dede’s tight asshole. This was perfect! This was what she had dreamed of! She felt her body wobble as she began to pump in and out of her daughter, over three feet of throbbing dick meat stretching her child’s asshole. She could feel her asscheeks and thighs jiggling with each thrust, she could press her face into her own mountainous cleavage as she came again and again. Risa couldn’t stop fucking and she couldn’t stop cumming. This was it. This was her life now. She had turned herself and her son into fat cum addicted fuck meat, good for nothing but mindless sex, Mind’s and bodies destroyed, brain dead and fuck drunk, desperately filling each other with drug laced cum as they grew massively fatter and bustier.

She groaned as she mindlessly spurted hot cum into Dede’s greedy asshole, quivering with pleasure as she felt her breasts swell with fat against her obese child. Unable to do anything but fuck, unable to think at all, cumming and growing. For the rest of their lives.


End file.
